


Black Rose Affairs

by Rose_DeBlood



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_DeBlood/pseuds/Rose_DeBlood
Summary: The Mercy family is large and rich family in England that has their doors open to all of their friends. Or at least that's what everyone thinks. When the family opens it's doors to the Phantomhive's, while their home is being repaired, they start to show signs that not everyone is what they seem.(rewrite of a very old story)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Black Rose Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more characters as it goes on hopefully. I hope you like the story. This is my first fanfic on her and my first Black Butler fanfic. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the charatcers of Black Butler.

It was a cold lonely winter night on February 13 at 11:59. The wind blew calmly and swiftly, not a sound except those from passing cars. Still, when the clock struck midnight, a horrible streak of a car woke the city in a panic as a car imploded into another vehicle. The black car had four passengers, and in the red mustang was a drunken couple. The ford focus had a mother father with their son and daughter. When the police showed up and searched the cars, they said that all of the people in the crash were dead and then they heard something. Something coming from the black ford focus. They heard screaming. The police ran to the car and found a little girl with a baby in her arms. Alive...

14 years later~

Saturday, Rose hates Saturdays. Saturdays were usually start at 7 am on the dot. She would go to one of her jobs. If by some miracle, she didn’t go to either job that day, she was taking care of her younger brother, Sam, or dealing with the boy's grandmother and her antics. Rose had been taking care of the two of them since their parents were killed in a car crash. She tried to make the most of their unfortunate situation, though. 

Rose woke to her aunt, screaming for help. For what she doesn't know and doesn't want to find out, but she had things get done. She got out of bed with a migraine. She got dressed in a red t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots before leaving her room, which was just the basement. As she went up the stairs, she heard Sam’s aunt as she was leaving for work, yelling something about taking Sam’s dog, Oreo, with her. Rose sighed in relief as she went up to her brother’s room to wake him up, so they won’t be late to his grandmother's house. Rose hated that old witch, but She had to deal with it because it was all for Sam’s better interest.

"Sam…Sam wake up. We’re going to be late." Rose said in a low whisper to his ear.

"Mmm…five more minutes, Rose…" said Sam, sleepily.  
"If you don't wake up right now, we won’t go get ice cream. Now you don't want that to happen, do you, Sam?" Rose said in an upset tone. He sprung up immediately, wide awake. 

Rose chuckled and ruffled his hair, before leaving him to get dressed and to get a light breakfast for them ready. Once they were both prepared, they left the house and started their walk to the main family compound. They took a shortcut through a park since it was a lovely spring day, and the flowers were blooming. As they were walking, Rose was starting to zone out as they walked, it was such a memorized path to both at this point. Rose has had several meetings in the past month with the family concerning the house that was under Sam’s parents' name. They had been doing many different renovations to the home as well as cleaning it. They were planning to move in soon. That’s when Rose bumped into someone and fell to the ground a bit confused. 

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you alright?" said a tall man with deep reddish colored eyes. He reached out his hand to help her up, but she hesitated. Rose rarely interacted with other people, but she took his hand. Once up, Rose brushed herself and felt a bunch of negative energy come off him. Rose wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say. It felt like all thoughts left her when she hit the ground. Then she remembered herself and spoke. “Thank you. I’m fine. I’m sorry for bumping into you, sir. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Then she noticed the other person with him, it was a boy with an eye patch, dark hair, and she believed blue eye color.

“Rose! Hurry up! We’re going to be late!” yelled Sam from behind the man.

“I have to get going,” Rose said in a calm tone as she jogged over to Sam so they could continue their walking. As they continued to walk, Rose messed with her fingerless lace gloves, with a feeling of panic and as though she was missing something. 

When they finally arrived at the main house, they were told to wait for Sam's grandmother to finish up her other meeting. They had been only two minutes late. When the meeting was over, Rose had been called into the office alone.

“Rosalinda, as you know. We finished the renovations on that old house, but since it’ll only be the two of you. I thought I would offer an old family friend that they could live there with you two. They took the offer and will be arriving at the house in a few hours, so I will hope you have their rooms ready.” said Sam’s grandmother.

Rose nodded but remained silent. The old woman didn’t like it when Rose 'interrupted’ her.

“I also want you to attend a short meeting with an associate of mine. They want to buy Sam’s parents’ house, and as you know he will inherit the house, but if they buy the house, it would be a good help to the company. I want you to help Sam’s aunt, May, to enter a contract with them and the house. You will also make sure the house is and will be fine. Do you understand, Rose?”

“Yes, I understand,” Rose said though she hated that they wanted to get rid of the house even though it wasn’t theirs.

“Good, you will meet them today at five in the house. Good now that this is settled time to eat lunch.” she said.

“Hai.” Rose said and followed her to the dining room for lunch. 

"Ah...Life is sweet." said Sam while drinking a juice pouch in the car that was taking us to the house. Life was good for Sam, but for Rose, it was a living nightmare, on occasion.

"Rose? Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Rose said as she stared out the window at the passing trees.

"It just...Well, you seem kind of off since we were at the park," said Sam with a little sad and curious tone.

"Don't worry, Sam. I’ll be fine. It’s just a headache.” Rose said and looked at him, smiling softly.  
"Okay, if you say so..."Said Sam, with a sad tone in his voice. 

Sam was a great little brother, though Rose would never admit it to him, he wasn’t her biological brother. Rose did have biological siblings, though, but Rose kept quiet about them because Sam's family didn’t like them or the way they raised the children of the family. They also didn’t agree with their beliefs

Rose sighed and shook her head as a pang of pain hit her before the car came to a stop.  
"Wow! This place is huge!" said Sam getting out of the car. 

"Yeah. It's been a while... Last time I was here, I was six years old." Rose said a bit sad from the memory of the death of Sam's parents and frightened by her past.

"Rose...What kind of people were my parents?" asked Sam. He seemed really curious about his parents lately. 

"Well...They were quiet, and they were pleased when they found out you were going to be born." Rose said, thinking of the two years being part of his family. "We should probably go in, don't you think, Sam?” She said, changing the topic.

"Yeah! Um... Rose, where is Oreo going to stay?" asked Sam about his beast of a dog.

"He’s probably in the backyard, but I don’t think they would get rid of him?" She answered.

"Okay, I’m going to go take him to my room. Can you make cookies before the other people come over?” he said, walking towards the door. 

Rose smiled and nodded. “Course, I will. Anything for my baby brother. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes before going inside. 

Rose sighed as she finished making the cookies Sam asked for and cleaned up with time to spare, and Sam's Aunt had yet to arrive with their guests. Sam had finished tidying up the house a bit too and headed straight for the shower while Rose was making the front of the house look its best. Though Rose felt a bit uncomfortable both from the man in the park and the fact that she had just given herself a haircut to rid herself of the heavy feeling of femininity. She had a feeling that it would be the right decision.

Rose sighed as she looked at the clock while putting her gloves back on and going out to sweep the front steps. Just as Rose was finishing up cleaning, she saw a car driving up to the house. Rose took a deep breath as she dusted off her hands, as well as adjusted her shirt a bit. She watched as the car drove up and stopped in front of the steps. Rose gave a small smile as Sam’s Aunt got out happily and hugged her. “Ayla! Oh, the stars have I missed you!” She said. She was a different aunt; she had married into the family and also was in charge of the family’s properties.

Rose hugged her back and sighed. “Nala, it has been a while. You’ve been good, I hope.” She said calmly, pulling away as the other car door opened. Rose looked over to see the man from earlier that day get out as well as the boy he was within the park. He stood a few feet from them and watched with an expressionless face.

“Nala.,” Rose said as she took a step back. Nala sighed and smiled. “Ayla, these are going to your guests. The Phantomhives.” 

"This is Ayla Mercy. She is the head of the house in terms of the care and rules. She can do any- and everything. Her name is Ayla legally, and she must be addressed by that name to anyone who does not live in this house or when mad." said Nala gesturing to Rose. 

Rose gave a slight bow before going to the door and letting them. As much as Nala acted kindly to Rose, she really didn’t like her because of how closed off Rose was to everyone.

Once everyone was inside, Rose closed and locked the door before leading the guests to the tearoom. “Wow! The renovations look lovely, Ayla! You outdid yourself like always.” Nala said as she sat down. 

Rose smiled softly. “I tried my best to keep as much as Samuel’s parents touch in it.” 

Nala gave a sad smile. “Rosalinda, that’s very unlike you.” 

Rose sighed and gave a bit of a bow. “I’ll get the tea.”

Nala sighed. “Get Samuel, too, would you?” 

Rose nodded and left the room with a roll of her eyes. At the same moment she turned away, the man from earlier spoke. “Let me help you get tea, my lady. I am just a butler to the Phamtomhive’s.” He said.

Rose tensed a bit before nodding. “Follow me then.” She said stiffly before walking to the kitchen. She looked walked in and went to check the plate of cookies first and counted them before getting out the kettle and filled it with water before setting it on the stove. “I think you can handle the rest from here. The tea is in the cupboard to the left of the stove.” Rose said to the man, pretty much ignoring him. 

Rose made a move to leave the kitchen when she heard him give a chuckle. “You think so little of me, my lady.” He said. 

Rose clenched her fists and turned to face him to find him way too close for comfort. She glared up at him. There was a good height difference. 

“You’re a butler. I assume for longer than I’ve been in this house. I didn’t think you weren’t capable of something so simple. Now, if you excuse me.” Rose gave a tight smile and turned away. “I’ll get the tea set.” 

Rose rolled her eyes as she left the room and got the tea set and called for Sam on his phone. Rose did have the energy to go looking for him, but she smiled as she heard him laughing as he came running into the hall, she was in.

“Are they here!” He said happily. He was too energetic for a fourteen-year-old. 

“Yes, they are now, calm down a bit. You’re in big trouble, mister.” Rose said as she walked back into the kitchen to see the man turning off the stove as the kettle whistled. 

Sam groaned as he followed her. “What did I do wrong this time? I mean, I’ve done most of my homework. I haven’t broken anything either! I promise!” Sam said, not noticing the man, who was watching them. 

Rose set the tea set down before turning around and crossing her arms as she faced Sam. “Alright, you did nothing wrong, you say. Then tell me why six cookies are missing from the plate? Hm? I remember making three dozen, six are missing. I haven’t eaten any, and you were the only one here.” Rose wasn’t one to play games with Sam. She was very strict when it came to Sam. 

Sam gave a shy smile and chuckled. “The dog ate them?” 

Rose glared. “The dog would be dead or would have made a mess.”

Sam sighed and pouted. “Please forgive me, Rosa! I couldn’t help myself.”

Rose stared at him for pointing to the tea. “You’re serving the guests and more sweets for a week, as well as no playtime with Oreo.”

“No fair! You can’t-” Sam started, but Rose put her hand up to silence him. “I’ll make it a month if you don’t stop now. And you better improve the way you are. You know I don’t tolerate this behavior.” 

Sam sighed and tried to stare Rose down. Rose scoffed and looked back at the butler. “This is Samuel Mercy. Heir to the Mercy family name.” Rose gesturing to Sam. 

The butler gave a bow. “A pleasure to meet you. Sebastian Michaelis butler to the Phamtomhives.”

Sam stared before he shrugged and went to do as he was told. Rose sighed and went to put some cookies on a plate to accompany the tea when a wave of pain hit her. She closed her eyes and leaned heavily onto the counter to not fall over. She took a shaky breath. 

“Estás bien, Rosa?” Sam asked looking over at her. 

“I’m fine. You two can take this.” She said, handing the plate over as a phone started ringing. “I’ll be back.” 

Sam sighed and stuck his tongue out in her direction before going ti to serve the tea. “Auntie Nala! I haven’t seen you since what? Italy, was it?” He said as he set the tea tray down at the table. 

Nala smiled widely. “Samuel! Has it really been that long? You've grown up so much!” She said, standing up to hug him. “Where did Rose go?” 

“She went to answer a call, lady Nala.” Said Sebastian as he served the tea. 

Sam smiled before turning to the other boy in the room. “Hello, the name is Samuel Mercy.” He said, extending his hand out.

The boy took his hand and shook it. “Ciel Phantomhive. A pleasure to meet you.”

Sam nods and sits down. “If you want Nala, I can start with some of the rules around here. I mean, I just got in trouble, so I know the rules pretty well.”

Nala smiles. “What a bright young man you’ve become, Samuel. Your parents would be proud of.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are his parents?” asked Sebastian.

“My parents passed away in a car accident. My sister and I were the only ones to survive. It happened when I was too young to know them.” Sam said calmly as he sipped his tea. 

“That’s quite unfortunate,” Ciel said. Sam gave a smile. “There’s nothing that can be done besides learning my family’s business. Now the rules, to begin with, Ayla's real name is Rosalinda or Rose for short.”


End file.
